Such a sliding device is already known and commonly used to equip in particular the sun visors of some high-end vehicles. It has the advantage of increasing the orienting and setting possibilities of such sun visors by allowing, in addition to the pivoting, also the axial displacement.
It is known by a person skilled in the art that such a sliding device has disadvantages linked with the mechanical play that inevitably remains between the sliding carriage and the tubular profile member. Indeed, this play is a source of vibrations and noise that hardly conform to the quality level generally expected from a high-end vehicle and that can show to be very bothersome for the driver.
Document EP 0 881 110, whose subject is a sun visor for a motor vehicle equipped with such a sliding device, solves this problem by manufacturing the sliding carriage out of polyoxymethylene enriched with molybdenum that allows improving its sliding coefficient, and to distribute on its surface bearing elements arranged so as to ensure contact between the sliding carriage and the internal wall of the tubular profile member. Nevertheless, such a solution is not always totally satisfactory. It is constraining from the point of view of the manufacturing process, which requires a two-hour heat-curing stage at a temperature of at least 90° C. for the parts, followed by a cooling stage, in order to achieve a perfect fit between the sliding carriage and the tubular profile member, classically manufactured out of aluminum. On the other hand, it has been noted that the bearing elements, which have only a small contact surface, undergo a rapid wear leading inevitably to the restoration of the mechanical play between the sliding carriage and the tubular profile member, and consequently to the reappearance of the vibrations and of the noise.